


Beyond the Darkness and into the Light

by glitterangel45



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dragon Knights - Freeform, F/M, IF YOU DON'T ENJOY THE WHOLE PACKAGE OF ORAL SEX THEN YOU SHOULDN'T READ THIS, Just trying something, Oral Sex, Smut, Two-Shot, and also don't hate me but the dwarfes or at least Thorin are human sized, blow-job, dirty ending, eating-out, first one-fluffy, second one-real dirty, well not in all things if you know what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterangel45/pseuds/glitterangel45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a not that good smutty one-shot that has been in my head for a while now.Hope you like it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be two chapters.The first one is fluffy for the lovers of soft love and the second one is going to be really smutty and dirty.  
> Also this was inspired by the speech which Thorin gives when the dwarfes are in Laketown...There is just something in his voice and posture that just makes me squil....And in my imagination Thorin is married to a female warrior who is also of the royal family from the west and they are both against it,but at this point of the journey they have sort of made an "arrangment" (wink)(wink).I have a whole plot for their story,but for now I have decided to go easy and hopefully you will like it and then I will probably star writing the story...Anyway,enjoyyy <3

"Welcome! Welcome! And trice welcome,King under the mountain." shouted the man with the three red hairs on his head.Everyone in Laketown started clapping and smiling for the promise of the Dwarf Lord was something they all dreamed of.  
Eveyone axcept Bard.Tariana felt a little sad for her long-time friend.But he and his beautiful family were one of the reasons why she was determent to kill that dragon.She also tought it only matter of time for Smaug to rise and bring destruction and therefore the better way to deal with it was if she and her knights were there to help.  
But above the worry,disgust from a certain one-eyebrowed men and the nervousness in her stomach for what will tomorrow bring,there was on feeling,which rose above the others- Tariana felt heat.And not because of the weather , but because of her husband,who now stood at the top of the stairs gazing at the citizens of Laketown whith determiniation,pride and no small amount of challenge to anyone who would oppose him.

And without knowing Tariana accepted that challenge.Once their eyes locked across the crowd she felt her legs shaking.Her mouth went dry and she could see now was Thorin.And no matter how stoned faced they both were,something they had to learn since both of them were trained to be rulers one day, they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

The last thing Tariana read in his eyes was a promise.A promise for a night filled with passion and heat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she made sure that the company and her knights had everything they needed for a good night rest in the master's hóuse,Tariana headed for the room which was given to her and Thorin.Everybody in Middle-Earth knew they were married as much as they knew that they weren't very fond of eachother.But nonetheless it would have been an insult to put them in sepparate rooms and so they were stuck together.Something that didn't bother her as much as it had to.

On her way to the room Tariana heard the master's voice.

"So how much gold do you plan to give us?"asked the master of Laketown whith the most unpleasant voice she had ever heard.  
"We just want to make sure that we are all on the same page." aded that one-eyebrowed slug.Mahal,he made her shiver.

Tariana felt a growl in the bottom of her troath and she was pretty sure Thorin was supressing one himself.Neither of them were fools and they did not mistake the master's hospitality with anything else,but greed.

She also knew that that was probably not the first time her husband had been asked this question during the dinner.In matter of fact , knowing how quick to rise his temper was,she was quite suprised the master's still had all of his teath in his mouth.She herself would have already strongly,but politely show him that the gold in Erebor was not his concern,but she had prefeard to stay with her knights and prepare for tomorrow, rather then play politics,she didn't care for.

But right now there was something else that the master doing that got her really angry.He was keeping her husband from keeping his earlier promise.

She picked up an apple and started nibbing on it.Then she leaned her right shoulder on the door's frame and waited to be noticed.She didn't have to wait long.

"M'Lady!" said the master and was obviously a little bit scared.With her long raven hair and even darker eyes,Tariana looked deadly in the candle light.What was even more scary, was the fact that she was complitely aware of how only her looks could make a grown man tremble.

"My Queen." greeted Thorin and one could immidiately see how his face softened by her presence.Tariana's on the other hand didn't.

"Is there something wrong with your room?"asked that disgusting servant.

"Yes.I am cold." She could see the confusion on Thorin's face.He was weel aware of her abilitaies and one of them was to make a fire going from scratch.Not to mention that she was one of the most capable and independet people he had ever met.So couldn't possibly understand what exactky she needed.

Not until he saw the playfulness in her eyes.What she needed was for him to give her something and oh, how he was going to give it to her.

Tariana took another bite from her apple and decided to torture the master a little bit more,even after she saw Thorin's knowing gaze.

"Well...I wi..I will send a maid for the fire place."said with a fake but also scared face the master.Tariana continued to eat her apple and shook her head.

"It's not the fire place.It's the bed."

"I am so sorry.You will be given extra.."

"No."

"No?I am afraid I don't understand." said the master his voice becoming more and more quiet.Thorin nearly laughed at the sight.One thing he admired her for was her abilaty to bring any man, even lords and kings to their knees.Mahal help him,he himself had fallen more than once on his knees for her,but for a diffrent reason,which was far more pleasent than what the master was expiericing now.

"My bed is cold,because it's empty." the master nearly chocked by her words.Dwalin and Balin smiled-it was moments like this in which they felt like she was truly thei queen.She knew when to be polite and serious and when to be bold and rude and this scene was truly one which her second pair of abilities were more than welcome.

"What?" nearly screamed the master-he was surely not used to women talking around him do freely.Boy,he was in for a treat.

"I am cold because my husband isn"'t there to warm my bed for me?Do yu have any idea why he isn't there?" 

"Well,we..."started the annoying man,but was cut off.

"I mean who could possible be so stupid,as to keep him away from me?Are people not aware of my wrath,which increases even more when I'm cold? So tell me, master, who is keeping my husband away from my bed?"

"I..I,I,I... My lady..."another bite from the apple.Now Thorin was laughing.

"The Master was just wishing me goodnight.Right?" said Thorin with which didn't indicate that he wanted to help the man,but that neither he nor his wife were to be declined anything.

"Yes,of course! Goodnight to both of you."he said taking in a huge breath.Thorin and the other stood up and went towards the door with smiles on their faces.Only Tariana didn't smile,but insted kept her eues glued to te master's as if daring him to say another word.Which he didn't, of course.  
Thorin out his arm around her waist - something thawa was new to both of them,but neither really minded it and after they wished Dwalin and Balin goodnight,headed towards their bedroom to "warm up the bed"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;) I am not that good at smut,please don't judge <3 Enjoyyy

Thorin's hand never left her waist,something Tariana was truly grateful for. They both wished Dwalin and Balin goodnight,who still had those smugs on their faces.

The royals headed for their room and Tariana's heart started pounding faster. Thorin and she never actually took their actions to the last stage, had only limited themselfs to making-out and other "oh,so pleasurable stuff". The reason behind it was their mutual understanding,that neither of them were ready. Tariana was a virgin,as the tradion dictated , and Thorin had spent most of his life in hard work,in order to provide for his people and family,after the dragon had destroyed Erebor. If that wasn't enough,both of them were extremely suspicious people and being forced to marry someone they didn't know,didn't exactly helped them become closer. The truth was that they still had a long way to go. To be called friends was even a little bit too far fetched. 

But both had seen that the other was honourable and wished nothing more than the well being of their people. They were also angry. Angry,because they felt betrayed by their loved ones. They knew that it was their duty to consumate their marriage,but as Thorin had expressed himself on their wedding night - "I'll be damned, if I let those people use our lives for their political scemes.We will develop our relationship,whatever it becomes, on our own terms.This I promise you,my wife." 

And Thorin had kept his promise.

They would steal kisses in the darkness and throw eachother playful looks,but with the Company and the Knights there was little more thay could do. Besides,they were on a quest and that was the main thing on their mind.

However,without the other one knowing,both of them had started to imagine what their life would be like,after they kill the dragon.   
If they killed the dragon.

Tariana started to feel nervous.What if they don't survive,what if they lose someone from their companions... What if she lost Thorin.

Tariana stopped right in front of their door,her mind wandering about all the things that could go wrong tomorrow.Thorin looked at her face and knew immeadeatly,what she was thinking about.Being gentle and comforting was something that he wasn't that good at,being hardended by life itself.And yet he had never felt greater need to comfort a woman before. There weren't any words he could speak,that would ease her mind,no kind of promises,that he could make,because he would not be able to keep them. So he did the only thing he could think of - he took her beautiful face in his hands and kissed her slowly. It was not a passionate kiss or a distracting one.It was a kiss,which spoke what he couldn't find words for. He broke the kiss and stared deep into her eyes.   
"I don't know what awaits us tomorrow,but if years of hardship had thought me something,it is this - no amount of thinking will change what is not in our control."

"So what are we suppose to do tonight?" asked Tariana,worry still noticable in her voice.

"There are few things that come to mind." smiled Thorin.He gently turned Tariana and pressed his front to her behind.He heard her let out a gasp,which made him wonder what other sounds she would make. Tariana felt his erection through their clothes and it made her tremble with anticipation. 

She decided to put her fear aside and enjoy the night they had together,even if it was their last one. Something playful awoke in her.She took his rough hand and led him in to their room,closing the door behind them.She then pressed herself against it and pulled him towards her, returning their bodies to the earlier position.This time Thorin let out a gasp.He put both his hands on the wall on the side of her head and looked down to her behind. 

Mahal,her body was beautiful and sexy.She was almost as tall as him, strong,but elegant,rounded on just the right places.And her curves were a little bit bigger,just how he liked them. Tariana started rubbing their bodies together and turned her head a little bit to the left,locking their eyes together.

"I have waited for so long,my King." she said,ephasizing the last bit.She knew he liked it,when she called him with his title.

"Waited for what,my Queen?" asked Thorin,closing his eyes.Mahal,help him,he could take her right now,right against the door.

But he would never.He had made a promise to himself,that when the time comes,he would do it right and bring her more pleasure than she would ever expect. "For you." purred his wife.An idea come to Thorin's mind.

"Tell me what exactly you have been waiting for.Show me, Tariana..." They looked at eachother and Tariana smiled.She knew what he meant and more importantly- she knew what she wanted. 

She took both his hands and put them on her hips.Thorin smiled and diged his fingers in her skin. 

"What else?" he asked. Tariana kept rubbing their lower parts together.Slowly. She then guided his hands to her torso,making him caress her.

"Is that all,my wife?"

"No" she wisphered and put his hands this time on her breasts.She didn't need to do more,because that's all Thorin needed to take control.He squezeed her breast,which made her threw her head back,it landing on his shoulder.He applied a little bit more pressure and made her rub her bottom even stronger against his member. Both of them were breathing heavy and thought about nothing else,but their hands on eachother.

"I think we could do a little more... What do you think,my wife?" Thorin moved his hands away and enjoyed the little whimped,which Tariana made because of the loss.But he was going to touch her even more,he was sure about that. His hands moved down on her body,still pressing on her skin.Oh,how he wanted to mark her.And he was going to do it.Just not yet.He kept on moving his hands downwards,becoming himself more impatient the closer he got to her sweet spot.He pulled her shirt above her breasts and got even hareder at the sight of her dark pink nipples.He then started kissing and biting her neck,leaving his marks along the way. Tariana knew exactly what he was doing and giggled.Throin raised and eyebrow. 

"What so funny,wife?"

"Nothing,just your need to mark your teritory makes me laugh sometimes." She said with a grin on her face.  
"Is that so?" Thorin bit her neck and at the same time pushed his hand donw her pants cupping her down there.Tariana let out a loud gasp and moaned form the feeling of his rough hand touching her soft and sensitive skin.She had to put her hands on the door for suport,as her legs were shaking hard. Her husband caressed her and with his other hand rapped around her waist,kept her in place.He started rubbing her clit and liked her earlobe,making her shiver form head to toe. He kept doing that over and over again,until she was near her climax.He wishpered in her ear,how once they settle down,he would take her everywhere and every time he wished.How he would rip her clothes and mount her on floors and stairways and how she would beg him for more. His hot breath in her ear,his deep voice,describing all the things he would do to her, his tongue licking and biting her neck and his other one down her pants,made her hotter and aroused.Soon she was doing exactly what he had predicted - beggieng him to make her cum. 

"Oh Thorin..." moaned she,the thought that someone might hear her trough the door not really making any impact on her.

"Cum for me,baby,cum!" whispered her husband,as his own hips increased their speed. After a few moments both of them screamed from pleasure and came strong and long.Thorin and Tariana were panting hard and they collapsed on the ground. 

"My majesty, I brought you more blankets." A voice came from the other side of the door. 

The royals looked at eachother and bursted out laughing. After a few moments Tariana managed to answer.

"I am not cold anymore,thank you." Something that made her and her husband laugh even hareder.They heard the footsteps of the servent walking away and Thorin closed his eyes.

Just as he was about to open them,he felt Tariana climbing in his lap,putting her legs on his sides.He smiled,as she once again took his hands and put them on her butt. 

"We are not done yet,my King." said his Queen seductively. Thorin squeezed his hands and kissed her,promising himself to give her even more pleasure.


End file.
